1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame piece for a switching cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Greatly varied requirements are set for a rack for a switching cabinet and these requirements must be fulfilled by all the cross-sectional shapes of the frame pieces used. In an area of the bottom frame or the top frame, one can use frame pieces which have a cross-sectional form different from the vertical frame piece. Especially for the frame pieces which are in the vertical direction of the rack, as many fastening possibilities as possible are required in several directions. Moreover, with as low material expenditure for the frame piece as possible, optimum strength, preferably strength to deformation, and yet simple manufacture of the frame piece should be possible. Moreover, in the region of the vertical outside corner edges of the rack, sufficient free space should be available to apply the hinge for a cabinet door and to form an introduced sealing element for the side walls to be introduced or for the back wall of the cabinet.
Many frame pieces are known for the rack of a switching cabinet, which partly fulfill the requirements named above, but do not offer satisfactory solution in all respects. Frame pieces designed as open hollow profile sections are considerably worse than closed hollow profile sections.